wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Match Challenge - March 13, 2018
The March 13, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana on March 13, 2018. Episode summary Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair vs Rusev & Lana The thrilling second round of WWE Mixed Match Challenge wrapped up with the glorious combination of “The Robe Warriors” overcoming the husband/wife duo of Rusev & Lana in a hard-fought matchup. Shinsuke Nakamura and Natalya joined this week’s edition of WWE’s most socially interactive show, chatting with the WWE Universe in the comments section on Facebook Watch throughout the night. Prior to the high-stakes bout, Rusev delayed the action to treat the fans to a special rendition of “Lana is the best! Lana No. 1!” This quickly escalated into an explosive pre-match exchange of blows between all four competitors. When the bell finally rang, Charlotte & Lana kicked off the action, and The Queen took charge. When Lana kicked her opponent with a cheap shot during an impromptu test of strength moments later, an angry Flair fiercely responded, “You better to run.” The Ravishing Russian did not take that advice, though, and soon drove Charlotte into the turnbuckle face-first. In the minutes that followed, Lana perhaps looked more impressive than ever. When Lana made the mistake of mocking Charlotte’s father, two-time WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair, The Queen made her pay for it. As the match grew more and more intense, Roode and Rusev fought back and forth for the edge with The Bulgarian Brute taking charge and grounding The Glorious One. Despite moments of Roode offense in the subsequent minutes, a devastating kick from Rusev crushed his opponent. However, when Rusev failed to execute a headbutt off the rope, he missed his chance to close down the opposition for good. Charlotte soon reentered the action and took over, eventually locking in the Figure-Eight Leglock. However, with Roode down outside the ring, Rusev pulled his wife back into the corner. The Queen answered by slapping The Super Athlete, but when Rusev got tagged in, Roode was still unable to enter the match. Charlotte responded by engaging Rusev with a series of chops, and The Bulgarian Brute decided to mock her inability to hurt him. As he joked, however, he failed to see Roode climb back into the ring behind him. In a flash, Roode planted his surprised adversary with the Glorious DDT for the huge win. With their latest victory, Flair & Roode move one step closer to earning $100,000 for their charity partner, Girl Up! Every Mixed Match Challenge team that does not win the tournament will still earn $10,000 for their charity. As the smoke cleared, Michael Cole also announced that it was time for the WWE Universe to determine which already-eliminated Mixed Match Challenge team will get the opportunity to reenter the tournament as “The Robe Warrior’s” opponents in Week 11. Find out how to cast your vote now. Don’t miss the first semifinal bout of WWE MMC when Braun Strowman & Alexa Bliss go head-to-head against The Miz & Asuka next Tuesday at 10 ET/7 PT, exclusively on Facebook Watch. Results * Mixed-Tag Team Match: Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair defeated Rusev & Lana in the Second Round Match Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix Image galley 001_MMC_03132018jg_0138--54cb7e1feba5fc0a96ebea4c01b1ff20.jpg 002_MMC_03132018jg_0160--bc4e10c6bc529315a366ef1b3f8e0541.jpg 003_MMC_03132018jg_0167--15d1b8357f24f4576193060c0775ce83.jpg 005_MMC_03132018jg_0184--288a7acf1f6fd84fbedcce0b79544fd4.jpg 006_MMC_03132018ej_0179--0e6bedb6c47855998cd3e430bb0912f0.jpg 007_MMC_03132018ej_0190--78cccd5112d25bd1ce881b201b83642f.jpg 008_MMC_03132018ej_0200--9c8ff5f8a974d47b75348526eea6e674.jpg 009_MMC_03132018jg_0201--4a7d3fd3dc1b73de465f282033791be0.jpg 010_MMC_03132018jg_0204--6851960fb44325faf394c3ba0c108d42.jpg 011_MMC_03132018jg_0206--6ff53414d11859fda90047d3c3898db3.jpg 013_MMC_03132018ej_0263--e2077dd99edbaf8e23edddbb2aaeef44.jpg 014_MMC_03132018jg_0222--d7009a70673fbe3f8a971db8045e53df.jpg 015_MMC_03132018ej_0281--c90d9a6f8c3c6f53e8a3a26b7e5c9360.jpg 017_MMC_03132018jg_0233--48246e86e6007c29804dcf5f34806d1d.jpg 018_MMC_03132018ej_0344--c2c5bd30629ebbc9be2d11f155a04a5b.jpg 019_MMC_03132018jg_0250--1a623ba1c6f9f17952db158440fd31e9.jpg 020_MMC_03132018jg_0254--2d51dfcf27f030207e0d40179346a457.jpg 021_MMC_03132018ej_0058--c5bca6ffac97b8ed5f0ca3e81ffdc444.jpg 022_MMC_03132018ej_0408--350996bf15b2021bc7566baa27d12c42.jpg 023_MMC_03132018jg_0276--aaa1ceb7f784bc095a1501792017c4bd.jpg 024_MMC_03132018jg_0284--7117e06304b4777a56d7a8326239a4cd.jpg 025_MMC_03132018jg_0288--98d3875ba701d879273a0ef6f3ceaa13.jpg 026_MMC_03132018ej_0443--d6ddd74a5e0256811a0b8b02740b77a7.jpg 027_MMC_03132018jg_0312--27ac8c538b199166ac30d81cbaadf7a8.jpg 028_MMC_03132018jg_0320--97aca09eec387914352449b1e6f31d78.jpg 029_MMC_03132018jg_0322--dfa2d14bd58063b4c8d02246daf2d688.jpg 030_MMC_03132018jg_0329--ee16ef7007697fe9e69b6cb877e3ff51.jpg 031_MMC_03132018jg_0339--e52ec94e7c07dfc4b20e27474b77326e.jpg 032_MMC_03132018jg_0347--e51f523de34b316bf9eca9fb2efea679.jpg 033_MMC_03132018jg_0351--a7812c3641617c904a55e4ee16577966.jpg 034_MMC_03132018jg_0371--be98251b99e03065a17a0cc809ae12c5.jpg 035_MMC_03132018jg_0377--d1d93198ffc36db334dea603f5b94f51.jpg 036_MMC_03132018jg_0386--77470e7dc07060ac5ed1fc075bfd6756.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Lana